


We'll Keep On Running

by eggyeolk



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hints of Samuels/Ripley, I Tried, Might expand to a second chapter?, Samuels lives, The Xenomorph never got on the Torrens, This is probably super inaccurate but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeolk/pseuds/eggyeolk
Summary: We'll be free--Ripley refuses to leave Samuels behind as the station crashes and burns





	We'll Keep On Running

**Author's Note:**

> Alien day inspired me to write another one-shot! Once again, thank you to my beta-reader, @lotusrebirth . I'm still not super confident in my writing skills so I hope this one isn't too bad.

"Samuels, I'm not leaving you here, I can't do this without you!"

The station was falling, and falling fast. Samuels' systems were severely damaged during his encounter with APOLLO, leaving him noticeably impaired. He was barely functioning enough to run a diagnostic.

  
"Amanda, please, I'm of no help to you like this. I'll only slow you down. You must get out of here, you must live. I'll be fine."

"Dammit Samuels, I don't fucking care about any of that. I'm taking you with me and that's that. I won't leave you behind, I could never live with myself if I did." Amanda bit out, fastening a makeshift sling out of some shirts and pants she stole off a few unfortunate victims. Leaving her last crew mate here wasn't an option. She'd already lost so many people; the brunette would get them out of here alive no matter what it took.

"Can you walk?" Amanda turned to Samuels, staring determinedly into his brown eyes. Seeing that the stubborn engineer wouldn't budge, Samuels sighed.

"According to my scans, I should be able to walk. However, I can't say how long until my systems shut down and put me in recovery mode. Amanda, it's too risky, there's no way you can support me and hide from the creature." Samuels argued. The last thing he wanted was to slow Amanda down and God forbid, get them both killed.

"So, you can walk, that's a start. Just use my shoulder as a support and lean on me. We can make this work." Amanda chose to ignore the synthetic's last attempt at swaying her. Heaving her companion up off the floor, she took a minute to adjust their positions so they could move as quickly (and quietly) as possible. Truth be told, Amanda really didn't want to encounter the creature again. Putting on a brave face, she began to walk, Samuels limping along next to her. Her left hand tightly gripped the flamethrower, while her right was wrapped around Samuels' waist. Slowly but surely, the two partners made their way to the airlock.

Amanda and Samuels moved throughout the station stealthily, carefully checking each corridor and hiding in vents to avoid the Alien on the prowl. They were on high alert, listening closely for any noises indicating an unwelcome visit from the creature that started it all. Amanda was sweating like a pig, constantly looking over at Samuels to make sure he was still functioning.

"Shit, there's the airlock." Amanda whispered, already trying to figure out the quickest route. "If we take the vents beneath the floor, we should be able to sneak in and suit up, and get back to the Torrens." Mentally preparing herself for what was to come, Amanda lowered Samuels into the floor vent carefully, trying to avoid damaging him any further. Once he was in, Amanda slid in silently, hearing the vent slide shut above her. Wasting no time, the two survivors began crawling towards the airlock.

"Samuels, how are you holding up?" Amanda was panting, the strain of pulling both herself and Samuels' weight starting to noticeably burden her. Samuels turned his head, focusing his vision on Ripley.

"I'm fine, Amanda. My systems seem to be functioning so far." Amanda nodded in acknowledgment, continuing to crawl through the claustrophobic space. Finally, the latch to the airlock was in sight. However, a sudden banging noise and the thundering sound of footsteps froze both Samuels and Ripley in place.

"Shit shit shit, it's here. We're so close too, fuck." Amanda panicked. Gently, she placed Samuels down, quickly grabbing her motion tracker. Amanda felt her whole body tense up as she scanned the floor above, sensing the creature's movement. The two partners held their breath in fear, trying to make as little noise as possible in order to avoid attracting the Alien's attention. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they waited for the nightmarish creature to return to the vents. Suddenly, the beeping on the tracker stopped, and no more sounds could be heard from above.

"Fuck, that was close. We should move before it comes back. We're so close, there's no way in hell I'm dying here."

"I too would prefer not to die here." Samuels added. He may be synthetic, but he's not stupid. He knew just as well as Amanda that the creature could reappear at any second.

"Alright then, let's get the hell out of here." Amanda looped Samuels' arm back around her shoulder once more, and continued to trudge on. Checking the scanner one last time, the engineer quickly slid open the little door to the outside. Peeking her head out, Amanda confirmed that the Alien was no longer roaming the area. Adjusting Samuels quickly, the companions began advancing to the airlock.  
Letting out a sigh of relief as they reached the opening, Amanda brought Samuels over to one of the chambers that held the EVA suits.

"Put your suit on first Amanda, please. I've already slowed you down enough." Samuels protested. Amanda scoffed in reply, making it clear that she would do no such thing. After he was safely secured, the brunette hurriedly jammed herself into the remaining space suit.

"Okay Samuels, hold on tight, I'm opening the airlock. Verlaine said she's in orbit still, we're gonna have to space walk to the Torrens. Think you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine, Amanda. Let's do this."

"Okay, get behind me and hold on tight." Amanda hooked Samuels' suit to her own and slammed the airlock button. There was a loud whoosh of air as the little room depressurized. Finally, the two survivors took hold of the cable that extended to Verlaine's ship. Slowly, Amanda hauled both her and Samuels' weight as they walked across the desolate vacuum of space. The debris from the collapsing station cluttered the area around them.

"Alright Samuels, we're almost there. Just a few more minutes and we'll be back on the Torrens. God, I hope Verlaine has the door ready." At last, they reached the door to the airlock, Amanda mashing the button. As the door slowly opened, she had a chance to turn around. Sevastopol was careening towards KG-348, tearing itself apart in the orbit. As the door to the airlock closed, Ripley let out a long breath she didn't even realize she was holding in.

"Chris, we made it, we're safe!" Amanda exclaimed in relief. A smile broke out upon Samuels' face.

"That's the first time you've called me Chris." Noticing Amanda's face flush at the realization, Samuels chuckled. "It's okay, Amanda. I rather liked it."

"Damn, you scared me Samuels." Amanda let the tension leave her body. Suddenly, Verlaine's voice crackled over the intercom.  
"Glad to see the two of you safe, what the hell happened out there? Hurry and get up to the bridge so we can get going." Verlaine’s voice cut off.

"Let's get out of these suits. The sooner we get out of here the better." Amanda began to unfasten Samuels' space suit, being careful to not jostle his already damaged body.

"Amanda, thank you. For everything. I wouldn't be here without you." Samuels asserted.

"Don't mention it Chris, I never could have left you there. I've lost too many people I care about in my life, I would never have forgiven myself if I lost you too. We're in this together, after all." Amanda stated softly. Finally unbuttoning her own suit, she wrapped her arm around Samuels' waist once more and began to make her way towards the bridge.

"I'm really glad you're here Chris. I almost didn't think we were gonna make it, that... thing, whatever it was, was horrifying. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. Thank you." Amanda softly admitted.  
Samuels turned his head towards her.

"Nonsense, Amanda. If you hadn't come back for me, I would have perished along with the station. It's really me who should be thanking you." Amanda let out an embarrassed cough.

"I'm just glad you're here. Now let's get to the bridge and get the hell out of here."

Samuels' let out a soft chuckle.

"Now that I can agree with."


End file.
